Green-tea Flavored Ring
by Shaanon
Summary: Cukup dengan sebuah kue rasa teh hijau dan kehadiran sang pemuda ungu di samping Akashi, ia tidak akan meminta lebih di hari ulang tahunnya. Namun, Murasakibara telah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan lain. Birthday fic for Akashi. MuraAka. One-shot.


**Green-tea Flavored Ring.  
Author: Shaanon  
Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei  
Pair: Murasakibara Atsushi x Akashi Seijuurou  
Rate: K+  
Warning: possibly OOC, Future!AU.  
A/N: A Birthday fic for Akashi. Keep on being cool and kece, captain-sama :D**

* * *

**20 Desember. Pukul 17.36 waktu setempat.**

Tempat? Cek. Waktu? Cek. Semua persiapan selesai? Cek.

Memastikan semua telah berjalan sesuai rencana, sang pemuda jangkung mengambil ponselnya. Jemarinya menari diatas _keypad _ponsel layar sentuhnya_,_ mengetik nomor telefon yang telah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

**Tuuu—**

**Tuuu—**

**Tuuu—**

**.  
**

**Klik.**

**.  
**

"Halo, Aka-chin?"

**xxxx**

**20 Desember. Pukul 20.32 waktu setempat.**

Alunan musik klasik menemani seorang pria muda yang tengah terdiam di atas kursinya. Meja bundar terbuat dari kayu pilihan, beralaskan taplak putih bersih menjadi jarak pemisah antara dua kursi yang saling berhadapan. Berdiri di tengah meja tersebut, sebuah _candelabrum_ bercabang tiga yang dengan gagahnya menerangi redupnya cahaya malam—juga menambah kesan romantis pada suasana seperti ini.

Akashi Seijuurou sedang menunggu.

Ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh pada suasana romantis ini. Sesekali ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke atas meja, membuat ritme konstan yang mengikuti cepatnya tempo lagu. Gelas _wine_ di hadapannya kini telah tersisa setengahnya. Helaan nafas telah ia keluarkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam malam ini.

Setelah berhasil meluangkan waktunya yang sangat padat hanya untuk malam ini, ternyata Akashi malah dibuat menunggu oleh kekasih jangkungnya itu. Sang kekasih, Murasakibara memang mengajaknya ke tempat kerjanya,—bahkan Akashi kaget saat ia diantar oleh seorang pelayan yang langsung membawanya ke meja yang telah di reservasi. Ia mengingat kembali waktu pertemuan yang telah ditentukan oleh kekasihnya. Jam delapan malam. Dan, Ya Tuhan, sekarang sudah hampir setengah jam lewat dari jam delapan malam.

Apa sih yang membuatnya telat seperti ini?

"Permisi, tuan,"

Akashi menatap tajam seorang _waiter_ yang telah membuyarkan lamunannya barusan. "M-maaf, apakah anda ingin menambah minumanmu?" Tanya si pelayan malang terbata-bata, seluruh bulu kuduknya merinding saat melihat kepingan berbeda warnamilik tamu yang dilayaninya itu membara penuh kekesalan.

"Tidak." Jawab Akashi singkat. Ia terlalu kesal untuk bersikap ramah tamah, dan ia masih memiliki setengah gelas anggur merah di hadapannya, mengapa repot-repot menambah? Lagipula Akashi tidak berniat untuk minum terlalu banyak malam ini.

Sang pelayan mengangguk mengerti, dan segera bergegas menjauh dari meja tersebut. Baru beberapa langkah diambilnya, ia harus berhenti saat tamu menyeramkan yang tadi dilayaninya kembali bersuara. "Hei, kau. Aku punya satu permintaan. Katakan pada koki kalian yang berambut ungu untuk segera menyelesaikan apapun yang ia kerjakan, atau aku akan meninggalkannya dan tidak akan menemuinya selama seminggu kedepan."

Waiter tersebut diam sebentar, memproses pernyataan Akashi. Rambut ungu? Oh. "Baiklah, akan segera kusampaikan," pelayan tersebut membungkukkan badannya sedikit—sebagai formalitas,—dan segera bergegas menuju pintu kayu yang menghubungkan ruang makan utama dengan dapur.

Akashi memalingkan pandangannya dari pelayan yang telah menghilang di balik pintu kayu tersebut, dan kembali menunggu. Kepingan _ruby _dan emas memandang sekelilingnya. Restoran berbintang lima ini tidak terlalu penuh, cukup banyak kursi kosong yang bertebaran. Beberapa meja yang telah terisi ditempati oleh wanita-wanita berpakaian glamor layaknya selebriti, dengan berbagai macam perhiasan yang menghiasi tubuh mereka, juga pria-pria dengan setelan tuxedo mahal. Termasuk Akashi, dengan kemeja merahnya yang tersembunyi dalam setelan hitam malam dan dasi yang sewarna.

Matanya mengamati kembali. Kebanyakan dari tamu disini datang bersama kolega kerja mereka, atau pasangan masing-masing. Tertawa dan berbincang-bincang, sambil menyantap makan malam mereka. Hanya dirinya lah yang duduk sendiri tanpa—ralat, belum—memiliki seseorang yang akan menemani malamnya.

Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sembilan kurang delapan belas menit. Tiga menit lagi ia belum melihat batang hidung kekasihnya, ia pun resmi akan angkat kaki dari tempat ini. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan tengah menunggunya.

Satu menit. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda pemuda anggur itu akan muncul.

Dua menit. Kini Akashi meragukan apakah pesannya—uhuk, perintahnya—telah disampaikan oleh pelayan tadi atau tidak.

Dua menit lebih sepuluh detik. Akashi mulai memainkan pisau yang menganggur di atas mejanya.

Dua menit lebih empat puluh detik. Akashi mulai merapihkan barang-barangnya—sampai ia mendengar pintu dapur terbuka keras.

Seluruh pasang mata dalam restoran itu,—termasuk mata berbeda warna milik seorang tamu penting tertentu,—menatap seorang pemuda yang berumur kisaran 25 tahunan, dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata, mengenakan seragam putih khas seorang koki, lengkap dengan topinya, tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Untaian lavendernya terikat kebelakang, sebuah _silver platter_ dapat terlihat di tangan kanannya.

Melihat orang yang telah ia tunggu akhirnya memunculkan dirinya, Akashi mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi, dan kembali mengambil posisi nyaman di tempatnya saat _pattisier_ anggur itu mulai mendekati mejanya. Tatapan tajamnya membuat orang-orang disekitarnya—yang masih memusatkan perhatian mereka pada koki raksasa yang mucul tiba-tiba tadi—memalingkan wajahnya, berlaku seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

Murasakibara berhenti di samping Akashi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Aka-chin," ujarnya, memandang yang lebih muda.

"Terlalu lama," sang pemuda bersurai merah itu mendongakkan kepala, menatap kepingan ungu sang kekasih. Tangannya memainkan pisau perak di atas meja, sementara bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai mencurigakan, "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku kehilangan kesabaranku 'kan, Atsushi?"

Yang dipanggil Atsushi menelan ludah. Keringat dingin muncul di pelipisnya. "Uhm... Ya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Aka-chin," mengenal Akashi lebih dari dua belas tahun telah membuatnya tahu persis seperti apa perilaku sang pemain _shogi_ profesional itu. Salah langkah sedikit, akan muncul korban dari lemparan pisau sang mantan kapten Teikou itu. Tentu saja, sang koki tidak mau membuat tempat kerjanya menjadi penuh darah. Murasakibara melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Maka dari itu, biarkan aku membayar kesalahanku dengan ini."

Ia meletakkan piringan perak yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya ke hadapan Akashi. Kepingan mata sang tamu memperhatikan tiap gerak yang dilakukan kekasihnya, saat ia membuka penutup hidangan tersebut dan memperlihatkan makanan apa yang terdapat dibalik penutup alumunium itu.

"Jreeeng. Selamat menikmati!"

Ujar Murasakibara dengan nada kekanakannya yang sangat khas. Di atas piring tadi, terpampang sepotong _layer cake _dengan rasa _green tea_, terbungkus rapi dengan krim putih di pinggirannya. Favorit Akashi. Setangkai lilin kecil berdiri di tengahnya. Tulisan '_Happy Birthday, Aka-chin'_ dapat terlihat membingkai piring tersebut dengan rapih, menggunakan tinta kemerahan berupa sirup _strawberry._

"Tunggu sebentar," sang koki merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik api. Disulutnya api di atas lilin kecil tersebut.

"Buatlah permohonan, Aka-chin."

Akashi terdiam, refleksi api terlihat menari di kedua matanya. Pelan-pelan ia memejamkan kedua matanya, dan mengucapkan sebuah permohonan dalam hati. Tidak lama, dan kemudian ia meniup api di atas lilin itu. Tepukan tangan dari Murasakibara menyelesaikan ritual ulang tahun ini.

Yang lebih tua mencabut lilin kecil itu dari tempatnya, "Silahkan dimakan, Aka-chin," ujarnya, sembari tangannya mengambil garpu yang berjajar di sebelah piring kue dan memberikannya pada Akashi.

Sang _pattisier _ungu mengamati tiap gerak-gerik kekasihnya, saat ia memotong kue itu menjadi potongan yang lebih kecil agar dapat dimasuki mulut mungilnya, dan saat adonan kehijauan itu hendak masuk kedalam mulutnya. Uh.

Merasa diperhatikan, Akashi menghentikan gerakannya. "Duduklah, Atsushi," perintahnya pada Murasakibara—yang masih berdiri layaknya seorang pelayan pribadi. Sang koki pun segera menuruti perintahnya, dan menduduki kursi kosong di hadapan Akashi. Ia melepas topi koki dan ikatan rambutnya, membuat untaian lavender panjang itu jatuh tergerai membingkai wajahnya.

Akashi kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti, memasukkan potongan kue tadi ke dalam mulutnya. Memejamkan kedua matanya, sang pemain _shogi_ merasakan lembutnya adonan dengan rasa teh hijau kesukaannya itu menghampiri indra pengecapnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya pemuda di depannya, yang tengah menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan. Rasanya sih, tidak jauh berbeda dari kue _green tea _yang sering Murasakibara buatkan untuk dirinya. Namun, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam kue ini. Mungkin hari dan tujuan dari dibuatnya kue ini.

Kue yang ditujukan hanya untuk Akashi Seijuurou. Untuk kekasihnya yang tengah berulang tahun hari ini.

"Hei, Aka-chin..."

Akashi menghentikan kegiatan memotongnya sebentar, dan menatap lawan bicaranya yang tengah memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Ia melihat senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya. "Semoga semua keinginanmu tercapai. Aku mencintaimu."

Akashi merasakan panas mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari ladang lavender Murasakibara, ke kue hijau daun di depannya. Garpu di genggamannya kembali memotong ujung kue tersebut, dan setelah ujungnya terpotong, Akashi menusuk potongan tersebut dengan trisula mini itu.

Sebelum makanan penutup itu menghampiri mulutnya, Akashi berujar, "Terima kasih, Atsushi. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Melihat wajah manis sang kekasih, membuat Murasakibara tersenyum lebih lebar.

Ia yakin, rencananya akan berhasil kali ini.

Waktu berjalan terasa begitu cepat bila mereka bersama—sangat berbeda dengan pada saat Akashi menunggu si kepala ungu barusan. Detik demi detik terus berjalan, suasana dimeriahkan oleh berbagai macam topik yang keduanya keluarkan. Berbagai macam pembicaraan penting hingga hal-hal sepele dapat mereka bicarakan berdua.

Mulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka, hari jadi mereka yang kesekian tahun, hingga pembicaraan yang melenceng dari suasana, seperti politik contohnya,—tentu saja Akashi yang mengumbar topik tersebut. Dan hanya dibalas dengan "Uh... Membosankan," dari lawan bicaranya.

Sang mantan kapten tidak perlu pesta mewah atau kue ulang tahun tujuh warna dan tujuh tingkat. Hanya dengan terbebas dari segala macam tugas dan berkumpul dengan orang tersayang, Akashi sudah merasa cukup. Bebas berbicara dan berekspresi, meringankan semua beban pikiran, merayakan hari dimana umur kita semakin bertambah. Itukah arti dari ulang tahun?

Selama ini, Akashi merasa hari ulang tahun bukanlah hari spesial yang wajib dirayakan.

Namun, hari ini berbeda. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang menantinya.

Sembari berbicara, pria yang lebih kecil terus melanjutkan acara makannya. Sedikit demi sedikit kue berukuran kecil itu semakin menipis. Keduanya terus berbicara tanpa henti sampai—

**Tlek.**

—ujung garpu perak itu menyentuh sesuatu yang keras.

"Eh?"

Sudah waktunya, eh?

"Habiskan," desak Murasakibara. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat lebih serius dari sebelumnya. "Habiskan kuenya, Aka-chin."

Walau kesal—karena ia merasa diperintah—dan bingung, Akashi pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan memakannya dengan sedikit keraguan di hati. Sedikit demi sedikit ia memakan, memindahkan kue tersebut ke dalam perutnya.

Satu suap.

Dua suap.

Tiga suap.

Dan akhirnya, apa yang menjadi kejutan terakhir pun terkuak.

Akashi membatu.

Garpu di genggamannya bergetar, begitu pula lengan dan pundaknya. Mulutnya terbuka, tak percaya apa yang ia lihat di dasar kue tersebut. Mata _heterochromia _itu membulat sempurna.

Memandang sebuah cincin dengan permata yang mempercantik lingkaran perak itu di atas piringnya, tersembunyi di dasar kue yang baru saja ia makan.

"Atsushi... Ini—"

Murasakibara tersenyum. Sekarang lah waktunya. Ia merentangkan tangannya untuk menggapai jemari kecil sang kekasih, dan menggenggamnya pelan. Tangan kanannya mengelus punggung tangan sang kekasih. Anggur bertemu mawar merah dan tulip kuning. Menjalin kontak mata penuh arti.

Garpu perak terjatuh.

Akashi bersemu.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. _Will you marry me?_"

**.**

**End**

**.**

**Omake:**

"Atsushi, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku sampai menelan ini?"

"Eeeh? Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya dengan baik kok. Kalaupun itu terjadi, aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"..."

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pengantinku, Aka-chin?"

"..."

"Aka-chin?"

"...kurasa, Murasakibara Seijuurou tidak jelek juga."

"Jadi kau menerima lamaranku?!"

Akashi mengangguk. "Asalkan kau yang menjadi mempelai wanitanya."

"..."

* * *

**A/N2: Abaikan omake diatas. Sangat merusak mood.**

**Happy birthday, Oyakoro-kun! ^q^ Tanggalnya bagus deh. 20 12 2012. Setelah kemarin buat fic uhuk, seksi buat ulang tahun Mukkun, entah kenapa sekarang mau memberikan sesuatu yang lebih manis untuk ulang tahun Aka-chin. Fufu. Tertukar yah, sebenarnya... Anyway, reviews are so very very appreciated :)**


End file.
